


Parle

by snakelaces



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confession, M/M, Missing Scene, One-Shot, add-on to 4x20 The Rapture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelaces/pseuds/snakelaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He loves you, you know."</p><p>Missing scene from 4x20, The Rapture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parle

The leather backseat of the Impala makes a faint rustling noise as Jimmy awkwardly shifts his legs.  He moves cautiously, like a marionette whose strings have been cut, unused to having control over his own limbs once again.

 

Dean can see him move in the rear view mirror. It feels wrong. Like he’s intruding on something, like he’s the sort of voyeuristic creep who installs cameras in the women’s showers at the gym.   Jimmy’s a man of broken glass, and he’s only beginning to glue his edges back together. That’s something a man needs to go through on his own.

 

If Dean cuts his eyes quickly past the man in the backseat, he can almost pretend it’s Cas there, and not some poor unfortunate bastard from Pontiac, Illinois. But if he looks any closer, the differences—Jimmy’s slump to Cas’s stick-straight posture, Jimmy’s emotions crashing across his face like waves during a storm where Cas presented a tempered sunset, the way Jimmy talks like a normal guy that grates in a way that Cas’ stilted phrases somehow didn’t—stick out like sharp splinters under Dean’s skin.

 

There’s bile in his throat and a burning knot in his stomach, so he takes a deep breath in and looks away from the mirror and back to the road.

 

The Impala speeds through the dark, papery, trampled-up leaves flying in her wake.   Dean feels his breathing calm and slow, focusing only on the barely-lit landscape ahead.

 

“He’s in love with you, you know.” 

 

The car’s leather upholstery creaks as Jimmy moves to sit on his shins.

 

Dean isn’t quite sure he’s heard right. 

 

“What?”

 

“He’s in love with you,” Jimmy repeats simply, as if he’s announcing that the morning weather is gonna be cloudy with a slight chance of rain instead of something that makes Dean feel like his insides have been scooped out with a shovel.  “The angel.  Castiel.”

 

Dean opens his mouth, then closes it without saying anything.  His head is swimming, and his body feels all tingly, like he’s had one too many beers or swallowed a whole nest of ants that have suddenly decided to take a trek through his bloodstream.

 

He’s pretty sure there’s an error message hanging over his head, Error 404: unit cannot compute, unit is tired and it’s two in the morning, unit feels like its heart is gonna explode all over the poor fucker in the backseat, unit is whatwhenhowpleaseohgodletthisbetrue, inthewholeworldjustletmehavethisonething and unable to deal with the current situation.  Please replace batteries. 

 

“What?” Dean blurts eloquently.

 

Oblivious to Dean’s inner turmoil, Jimmy continues softly.  “You’d have to be an idiot not to notice it.  I was in his head—well, he was in mine for the better part of a year.  The amount of time he spent thinking about you, worrying about you—he wouldn’t shut up. It was like the Dean broadcast was on 24/7.”

 

Dean looks up, and Jimmy’s eyes meet his in the mirror.  “I don’t really know who you are, but you mean a lot to him.  Wherever the hell he is right now.”

 

Dean lowers his eyes, hands trembling slightly as they clench around the steering wheel when he merges into the left lane.

 

“And if you end up finding him, you better not lose him again.  He’d do anything for you.  And I’m not just saying that.   He-I—Amelia,” Jimmy breaks off, shoulders tightening.  “In this world, you almost never find someone like that.  I’ve lost my chance. You better take yours. You owe me that much, at least.”

 

Dean pauses for a moment, then nods. It seems like the right thing to do.

 

In the backseat, Jimmy unclenches a bit and leans his head against the car window.

 

Dean smiles faintly, fully, sadly, then rounds the bend in the road.


End file.
